


Toll Bridge

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The Toll Bridge Issue [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yuuri is only here for like a paragraph but I promise there's a smal reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughed at her and turned her head back to face him.<br/>“Don’t you wish it was that easy? But I’m sorry my dear but as you should know, for every bridge there is a toll. Now, drop your pants.”<br/>[Weird Troll Bridge AU that I wrote as a joke]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toll Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> What I have to say is this was all based off of a Youtube caption I saw like 3 months back and just rolled with it. Also I wanted to write sargasso smut that was not for my other story.  
> Note: Zexal II is a girl here
> 
> Character names:  
> Zexal = Frist  
> Dark zexal = Dark  
> Zexal II = Second

There was a bridge, and under that bridge, it was rumored that a troll lived under it. If that was true, no one really knew since no one dared to cross it.

Coming up to that bridge was a trio of siblings. Two young boys, presumably twins and their older sister.  
“Um, Second, why are we going to the troll bridge?” The boy with blonde hair asked while clutching her hand.

She looked down at him and gave him a knowing smile.

“Aw come on First, don’t tell me you still believe that old wise tale.”

“Well, I mean...We’ve been told about what lives under it.” He said, sounding unsure.

“Don’t be a wimp.” The other brother spoke up. “If it was really true there’d be people talking about it, not just telling a stupid myth.”  
“Dark’s right. It’s just a story meant to scare little children like you. Now come on, if you keep dragging your feet we won’t be home in time for lunch.” Second said as she started to walk faster.

He sighed in defeat and started to keep pace with his siblings.

FInally at the bridge they all stopped and eyed it curiously. Despite how brave she had been before, their talk earlier had brought back up bad feelings about what could be under the bridge.

“Um, are we going to walk over?”

“Wow, you both are afraid?” Dark pushed past them. “Here, I’ll walk over it if you two won’t.” And he made his way over it.

“Hehehe. I thought I heard some people.” A voice came from under the bridge. In an instant, someone stood in front of Dark.

“It’s the troll!” First screamed and buried his face in Second’s side. She wrapped her arm around him and glared at the ‘troll’.

He looked like a human, with red pointy hair and purple eyes. His clothes looked like human clothes too, just old and with lots of holes in it. And while she didn’t want to think of it, she thought he looked fairly handsome.

He laughed again and looked down at Dark.

“What’s this? A little boy trying to cross my bridge? I guess you don’t know the rules to crossing, now do you?”

Dark looked at him blankly as if he didn’t care.

“You don’t look like a troll. You look like a crazy man.” He stuck his tongue out and ran back to his sister.

She pushed her brothers behind her and walked as close to the man as she could, without stepping a foot on the bridge, of course.

“So are you really this ‘horrible troll’ we’ve been told about?” She questioned him. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Sorry ma’am, but I think you’ve heard wrong. This isn’t a troll bridge, it’s a toll bridge. And I’m the toll taker, Vector.” He said with a grand bow.

Each of them looked at him like he was mad. That was never in the story.

“Wait, so there is no troll?” First spoke up.

“Nope, or not that I’m aware of. But for all I know, the so called ‘troll’ has been dead for ages.”

“See, I told you it was fake,” Second said, “though I wasn’t aware of a toll either.”

“Well there is ma’am.” Vector said with a smirk. “So if you want to cross, you better pay up.” He held out his hand waiting for some type of payment.

“Oh, um, well-” she stuttered. “We don’t have anything to give you.”

“Nothing at all? Not even in the basket?” She shook her head.

“No, sorry, I didn’t know.”

He frowned and looked over at them. His gaze seeming to linger on Second the longest. After a short period of time, his smirk came back.

“Okay, I’ll make an exception. You can cross for free.”

“Wait really?” Second said, surprised. He nodded.

“Wonderful then.” She pulled her brothers in front of her and pushed them across. “Come on you two, we don’t want to waste this man's time.”

When the twins crossed, Vector then grabbed her arm.

“When I said you can cross for free, I actually meant that only they can.” She looked at him in disbelief. “You still have to pay, and actually, you’ll have to pay for them too.”

“But, but, how? I don’t have anything to give you.” He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

“Yes you don’t have anything physical to give, but there’s still something that can work as payment.” He glanced at her brothers. “You better send them away, but you can tell them, you’ll meet with them soon, I won’t keep you here for long.”

She was shaking. The way he spoke made her wonder why he wanted her, and what he could do to get his ‘toll’. She looked at her brothers with a weary gaze and gave them a small smile.

“Go on, you two. You know what you need to find. Here,” she tossed her basket which Dark caught. “Stay on the path, and I’ll meet up with you soon.”

“Second? Will you be okay?” First asked. She nodded.

“Yes, I’ll be just fine, don’t worry.” She said convincingly.

“Don’t worry First, she can get herself out of problems if she needs to.” Dark said, taking his brother’s hand. “Don’t take to long.”

“I won’t.” She said waving to him. They turned away and made their way down the the path.

When they were behind the trees, Vector pulled Second closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

She struggled for a moment, and he let go.

“My, I haven’t seen a girl like you in ages. Much less been able to kiss one.” He said.

She turned her head away from him. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

“Is that all you wanted? You didn’t need to send my brothers away if all you wanted was a kiss.” She said, somewhat hoping that was all he wanted.

He laughed at her and turned her head back to face him.

“Don’t you wish it was that easy? But I’m sorry my dear but as you should know, for every bridge there is a toll. Now, drop your pants.”

“Wait what? I didn’t agree to that!” She shouted as she tried to push him away.  
“Well you see, you actually did. You came here, you walked over my bridge, you instantly agree to pay to get over it.”

“But, something like that...No, I won’t.”

“Oh really, is it really that bad? I mean, just give it some thought.” He grabbed her again and wrapped his arms around her. “I mean really, you’re not losing to much. You don’t have to give me any of your possessions or money. And it’s not like anyone will know this happened. If you look at it right, you win in the end. Not me.” He said convincingly. She looked at him blankly and thought it though. Yes, he had some point, but still, it just seemed so, dirty, to her.  
“And if I don’t agree?” She asked.

“Well, I mean I have you, so I can keep you, and for your brother’s I can just push them off when they try to cross again.”

“That’s horrible.”

“I guess, but it’s not my fault, because their dear older sister was supposed to pay the toll. Right?” He tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

“I...I guess you do have a point.” She sounded a little defeated. “Just, be gentle please. I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“I see.” His smirk grew wider. “Well don’t worry, I'll make sure you won’t forget this then.”

He let go of her chin and pushed her to her knees. He then lowered his pants just enough for his dick to show.

Second stared at it blankly, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

“First, you have to pay for what that little brother of yours said to me.” He moved closer so her face was near his dick. “Lick it.”

Hesitantly, she licked it’s head with the tip of her tongue.

He shivered and then nodded.

“Good good, keep doing that. And don’t be afraid to put it in your mouth.” She licked him again as a way to acknowledge what he said.

It tasted so weird to her, like salty, but there was something else there that she didn’t want to know what it was. She moved her tongue down to its base, leaving a wet strip in it’s place.

Vector kept a firm hand on her head, slowly guiding her on where to go. She seemed to be a natural at this. The way her tongue moved was almost like an experts. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment for talking her into such an act.

She started to suck on him, gently wrapping her lips around it’s head and sucking on the tip. She had a hand around the base of his dick to keep herself steady.

Every so often she glanced up at him. She always had a look that was a mix of confusion and some disgust, and maybe a little bit of worry too. He felt pride swell up inside him when ever she did that, along with an insane amount of pleasure too. He gripped her hair and thrust in her mouth, making her gag.

She felt warm liquid fill her mouth and she instinctively pulled her head back while coughing.

“Heh, sorry about that, my dear, I should have warned you. But you were just so good. I couldn’t speak.” He said in a not so apologetic way.

She glared at him and wiped her mouth.

“That was disgusting! Why do you think I would like that?” she yelled at him.

“Aw, I said I was sorry. Isn’t that enough?”

“No, it’s not.” He shrugged. That wasn’t surprising.

“Well you don’t have to do that again.” he said while looking down at her.

“Good. Well I shall go now since you seem satisfied with yourself.” She stood up, trying not to look directly at him. He put a hand on her shoulder and tsked.

“We’re not done. I counted three of you, and you’ve only done two things for me.”

“What? But that thing you just did, can’t that count as enough?” She asked nervously.

“I’m sure you wish that was the case, my dear, but no such luck. Now, time to pay your toll.” He said with a large grin on his face.

“Please, I can’t do anything else? Anything?”

“No, sorry, but to be honest, I think you’ll like this a lot. You just have to get rid of your worries.” She sighed.

“Alright, fine. Just, do it fast. I don’t want my brothers to come looking for me.”

“Good choice.” He turned her away from him and pushed her against the rail of the bridge. “Okay, now lift up your skirt and pull down your panties.” He commanded.

Second’s face burned with shame. Such a degrading thing to do, she was pretty much giving him a strip tease. Though that would probably be better compared to what she had to do.

She pulled her skirt up so he could get a full view of her ass. Then she slowly pulled her panties down to her knees. She kept her legs tightly together hoping not to flash Vector anymore then what he could already see.

He walked up to her and slapped her ass playfully. She made a fearful epping noise and griped the rail of the bridge.

“Aw, that was cute.” He did it again, leaving a slight red mark where his hand had been. He then grabbed her, feeling her soft skin in his hand. It felt wonderful to him.

He moved a hand down and slide it between her legs.

“Come on, you have to open up. We can’t have any fun if you have me locked out like this.” She sighed and spread her legs apart just enough for him to get his hand between them.

“Good girl.” He moved his hand up until he found her slit. Gently, he rubbed it, making her gasp in surprise. However, she didn’t resist it, and it almost seemed as if she was enjoying it. Then, he found her clit. He poked at it and and massaged it, resulting in her moaning a little.

As he was doing this, he was slowly nudging her legs further apart, letting him get a full view of her pussy. Getting a fairly nasty idea inside his head, he leaned forward and licked her.

She noticeably shuttered when he did so.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She managed to say. He licked again, and she felt as though her legs were going to give out. “Don’t do that. That’s...that’s so dirty!” She gasped.

“Don’t be so shy. I’m just getting a taste of you.” He chuckled. After that, she didn’t complain. Actually, she seemed to love it. Her moans had gotten much louder and she was extremely wet from the combination of his tongue and fingers.

Vector couldn’t help but be turned on by it all. His own cock was asking for attention and Second was practically begging for him.

He stopped, stood up and rubbed himself against her. She didn’t say anything. Maybe she didn’t care, or she wasn’t aware of what he was doing. Then, without warning he thrust inside her.

She winced, probably because she wasn’t expecting it, but after a moment she seemed to really get into it. She match his movements and kept up with each thrust.

At some point he had put a hand up her shirt and was groping her roughly. He pinched and tugged on her nipple. In ways, it was painful, but it quickly turned into pure pleasure for her. She was panting and moaning, her legs felt weak, and her mind was in a haze.

Each time, he pushed into her, her entire body shook. She could feel something building up inside her and it was only a matter of minutes til it would burst from her.

Vector leaned over her and started whispering in her ear.

“You like this, don’t you?” His voice was low, and it was easy to tell, he was trying to hide his own moans.

She nodded, unable to speak.

“I bet you feel so foolish for being afraid earlier.” Again, she nodded. He bit her ear and tugged on it a little.

“Come on, speak up. I want to hear you.” She opened her mouth.

“Ah ah..!” She clutched the railing tightly. “Please, move faster!” She begged. And he happily complied.

He leaned over her and picked up his pace. He had a hand clamped on her chest while the other was between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit. Her thoughts were nothing more than pleasure. She screamed out, unable to mute herself as she came.

She held on to the rail like it was her only support and tried catching her breath as Vector finished inside of her.

He pulled out and she quickly pushed her skirt back down not wanting to expose herself to him any longer then needed.

She could hear him chuckling from behind her and when she finally turned around she was greeted with another kiss like he had given her before. However this time she kissed him back.

He gave her a look of surprise when he pulled away.

“My, I didn’t think you’d be that good.” He laughed. “You almost out lasted me too.”

Second was leaning against a poll that was at the edge of the bridge. She was trying her best not to look directly at him.

“Well I’m glad I was good enough for you.” She said almost as though she was upset. “Now, if I can, I’d like to go back to my brother’s.”

He nodded.

“Sure sure, go ahead. I actually can’t believe you still stuck around.” She seemed to blush a little. “Maybe you can find the time to come back here, you were some great company,” he continued, “and I like I said before, I don’t get to see many girls like you. And I’d just love to see your face again.”

She couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice when he said that, or if he was just trying to seduce her. But she couldn’t help but take what he said as a compliment.

“AH, thanks. I think. I might come back again. In a few days.” She trailed off. “I’ll… say hi.”

“Wonderful.” He smirked. “Now I think you should find your brothers, though, I think I’ve been hearing some little voices from just past those trees.” He said pointing in the direction she last saw them go.

Second gasped out and without another word, she ran off hoping they hadn’t been watching her.

Vector laughed as he watched her run off and slipped under the bridge.

“So, sounds like you found a nice little prize.”

He shrugged and sat down on the ground.

“Well she had a nice body, and those noises she made. Just perfect.” He snickered.

“I know, I heard all of them.” Said the bored voice that sat across from him.

“What, are you jealous?”

“No, no, I actually thought this one suited you well Vector, that’s why I said you could have her.”

“I see. Well don’t worry. The next ones who come will be all for you, Yuuri.”

“Good.” The purple haired boy chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, why was Yuuri there? Because I plan on writing something else like this with Yuuri and another Yu-boy, because my gf like's that pair, and it doesn't have a lot written for it either.


End file.
